Robin Kinkade
'Robin Kinkade' Alias: '''RISK '''D. O. B: '''12th July 1986 '''Gender: Male Marital Status: '''In a Relationship '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation:' '''Janitor / Handyman / Vigilante '''Power:' Gyrokinesis 'Personality' Robin is a man that possesses an easy manner and a ready smile that makes him an easy man to get along with. He enjoys a good joke and his laugh in infectious. But despite these traits he is not a very comfortable speaker, often presenting what he is saying in the wrong context, or saying the wrong thing, and he has yet to master the "ladder comment". Never an academic person Robin is none the less intelligent, and this shows in his work, and his aptitude with his ability. Despite his lack of education (or maybe because of it) Robin doesn't recognise his limits, and is always pushing to better himself. He is a firm believer in the adage that "If at first you don't succeed, you try and try again". This drive in no small part accounts for his aptitude with his ability, as well as the skill with which he carries out any manual task set before him. Robin possesses a great compassion. He will go to great lengths to comfort those in distress. A prime example of this is that when his younger brother became ill and his parents began to struggle with the medical bills he dropped out of school and moved to New York to find work. Despite his lack of education limiting him to low paid menial labour he still chooses to live an austere life so that he can send his spare cash home to help care for his brother. 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Steve Kinkade - Father *Halie Kinkade - Mother *Andrew (Drew) Kinkade - Brother 'Significant People:' *Emma Coolidge - Girlfriend *Jonas Hewitt - Employer 'Story so Far:' An only child for many years his upbringing was modest, but happy instilling in him his kind and decent nature. He parents big hearts rubbed off on Robin and he quickly learned to hate seeing people upset, something that would affect his later life in a major way. Robin's school life was fraught with difficulty for him, whilst he excelled at anything that was hands on he struggled to learn to read, and his reading age was always far below his peers. But true to his nature Robin looked at each challenge as a chance for personal growth and thinking outside the box, something he did so well that the schooling system never picked up his dyslexia. A couple of months before Robin's thirteenth birthday Robin welcomed into the world a baby brother, Andrew. It soon became apparent to them all that something was not right with the young boy. His brother’s health was never good, one thing after another seemed to plague him and his parents soon racked up a mounting bill of medical costs. By the time Andrew was three Robin had become acutely aware of the difficulty his parents were having finding the money to pay the medical costs for his brother, so he made a tough choice. He dropped out of school and left home, heading to New York to find work, so he could send money home to help with Andrew. Getting established took a while, he worked multiple jobs and slept rough until he could afford even a basic apartment, applying his hands to whatever was presented to him. However once he moved into his own little dingy apartment he began to send what little money he had spare at the end of each month home to his parents, along with letters assuring them he was safe and well. During this time his power began to develop, and he began to experiment with it, building himself an attitude few other possess with a skill that seemed truly unique to him. These experiments landed him in hospital a more than few times but not a single one ever stopped him trying to discover what he is capable of, but his recollection of that evening he woke up floating weightless in his room has stuck with him and imprinted deep in his subconscious mind the risks of his losing control. It was during one of these trips that he met Emma Coolidge, a beautiful doctor who had so recently been through a traumatic experience. During the course of his treatment Robin became aware that she was troubled and offered to buy Emma a coffee so that she might be able to talk. And that was the beginnings of a beautiful friendship that would develop into something much more precious to both of them. At this time New York was a troubled city, recently recovering from massive riots that left the police struggling. True to form Robin began taking risks to keep people safe, some small, other... not so small! But it was one meeting that truly made him step up and don the mantle of the vigilante RISK, a meeting with the near legendary Firewall himself. In this guise he finds himself able to help people in ways he never imagined. It didn’t take all that long for his treasured doctor to discover his identity, and when she asked him to help her with a task of importance, stopping the man that had hurt her so grievously from doing likewise to others there was no way he could refuse her. For now they plan and wait for the team she has recruited to come together, but when it happens woe betide that man! 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Liberators